


A Family’s Fire

by teenwolf24



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (very minor sizzy tho), BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Malec, Evil lorenzo rey, F/M, Fuck Freeform bro, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Lightwood-Banes, M/M, Malec, Protective Alec, Protective Magnus, Sizzy - Freeform, canon non-compliant, clace, high warlock lorenzo, kidnapped rafe lightwood-bane, lorenzo messed the the wrong dads, saveshadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolf24/pseuds/teenwolf24
Summary: Lorenzo Rey vastly underestimated the dangerous wrath of Magnus and Alec when he decided to kidnap Rafael Lightwood-Bane.He won’t be making the same mistake twice, that’s for sure.





	A Family’s Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again lovely readers! It’s been a while since my last fic, and I’m just in the middle of finishing one that’s over 40k. I reached writer’s block and took a quick break to write this, but i’ll be posting my current WIP as soon as it’s finished!  
> Since the cancellation (i’m still crying myself to sleep at night- and FUCK FREEFORM) i’ve been pretty determined to write some happy ending so that at least Malec can get a well thought out ending on AO3. Although i’ve been keeping track of these malec wedding rumours for the final two episodes!!!!  
> Hope you enjoy this little drabble, and feel free to leave any comments/kudos/feedback!  
> TW for violence, but its hardly graphic at all.

“Let him  _ go _ ,” Alec snarled, voice low and deadly but fuelled by the suffocating fear he felt clawing out of his chest at the sight of a glinting blade held against the throat of his eldest son Rafe. “If you hurt him by the Angel I will  _ kill _ you.”

“You forget, young Shadowhunter, that I have lived for centuries and faced death an immeasurable amount. Now drop your weapons before I kill the boy,” Lorenzo ordered, and Alec didn’t hesitate before dropping his bow and quiver- he wouldn’t let this warlock hurt his son. A smirk twisted at the new High Warlock’s lips. “Good boy,” he purred, before turning his attention to Rafe. “You thought that your father was so brave, didn’t you? But look at him now, my boy, and see him for the coward he really is.” He ruffled Rafe’s hair with mock affection and the eleven-year-old trembled fearfully beneath his touch.

Alec’s heart splintered at the sight of the young Nephilim so scared, when it had only been three weeks since they had saved him from the streets and promised that he would be safe now. Lorenzo had made them break that promise, and Alec couldn’t help but wonder if he and his fiancé Magnus would ever be able to make Rafe feel truly safe ever again.

“Alec’s not a coward,” Rafe choked, tears glistening in his eyes as he looked at his father. The warlock’s eyes narrowed with anger, and he nicked the blade against the tanned skin of the boy’s neck, a thin line of blood seeping from the wound as Rafe hissed in pain. Alec took a step forward automatically, hands itching for the bow he had thrown to the floor.

“Whatever issue you have with Magnus and I, leave our sons out of it and we can resolve any concerns you have. Let me call him, and you can let Rafe go and talk to us about it, ok?” Alec said calmly, trying to ensure his voice didn’t betray his panic.

Lorenzo’s lips pulled back over his sharp white teeth as he grinned. “No, Mr Lightwood, I don’t think that will be sufficient. You see, there is something I need to show my people about Magnus Bane, and I had required either you or your children to do so. I had hoped the other boy was here too, but alas I will work with what I’ve got and just take this one.”

Rafe struggled against Lorenzo’s grip as he growled, “You hurt Max and I will  _ end _ you. Do what you want with me but leave him out of this.”

Despite the situation, pride surged through Alec at how close the eleven and six-year-old had gotten in the few weeks Rafe had been here. As he had no experience of family, it had surprised everyone when the older boy had taken the young warlock under his wing, and Alec and Magnus often found them inseparable. The pride was quickly overruled by the panic at Rafe sacrificing himself for his brother.

“Lorenzo,” Alec began, voice high with pleading as his arms flailed uselessly at his sides. “Let him go-  _ please- _ just let him go. You said you needed either me or our kids so you can take me- just please let my son go.”

“Ah, there is nothing I need from you now, Mr Lightwood, not when I can double the reward by watching harm to your son destroy you as well as your fiancé. All I truly need is something from Magnus.”

With absolute certainty, Alec knew that Magnus would support his next sentence. “Magnus will do it, whatever you need he will give you. Just let Rafe go.”

“I’m afraid it’s nothing he can  _ give- _ it is something that I must take from him.”

A Portal formed just to Rafe and Lorenzo’s left, and the warlock inched towards it, tugging the boy with him as he kept careful eyes on Alec.

“I’ll be in touch shortly,” Lorenzo said with a smirk, and Rafe’s eyes widened with feat, the whites of his eyes showing clearly. “Don’t do anything stupid, Mr Lightwood- it won’t take much for my hand to slip and your boy to find himself without a head attached to the rest of his body.”

The young Shadowhunter paled and began shaking violently, a tear slipping from his brown eyes.

“Rafe, listen to me,” Alec said, quickly and concisely as he knew that he would be unable to stop Lorenzo from taking Rafe without harm coming to his son. The boy’s frightened gaze met his, and Alec could see both the fear and the determination in his eyes. “I need you to stay strong until Magnus and I find you- because we  _ will _ find you, Rafe, I promise. Can you do that for me?”

The Shadowhunter nodded, resolve hardening his face as he accepted the task his father was giving him. As a Nephilim, he always functioned better when he had a mission, and Alec understood that better than anyone.

“Well, this has been quite the emotional event, but I’m afraid we must be leaving now. Say goodbye, my boy.”

“Dad,” Rafe choked, and Alec felt tears in his own eyes- Rafe had never called he and Magnus ‘dad’ or ‘papa’ like Max did, and the Lightwood knew in that moment that he would raise every dimension of hell to save their sons. “I love you and Magnus and Max. Thank you for-“ 

The Portal flashed before disappearing and silence hung ominously in the air. Alec fell to his knees, a sob wrenched from his throat as he crawled to his phone and rang Magnus. During the few rings before his fiancé answered, the Nephilim’s training kicked in on autopilot, and he compartmentalised his emotions in order to think clearly.

“Alexander,” Magnus greeted, cheerily. “I was just-“

“You need to come home, Mags,” the Shadowhunter said quickly. Magnus asked no questions and didn’t hesitate before answering.

“I’m on my way.”

A Portal popped into existence as Magnus strode through regally, navy blue suit glittering on the cuffs, collar and shoulders. His glamoured eyes were wide and worried as they locked with Alec’s, outlined with smoky black kohl.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, voice carefully even. 

“Lorenzo,” Alec answered, and his voice trembled as emotion threatened to overwhelm him. “He Portalled in, and he-he took Rafe. He took our  _ son _ , Magnus, and I couldn’t do anything, he-he took . . . he took-“

“ _ Breathe,” _ the warlock said firmly, placing calming hands on the Nephilim’s shoulder. “We will get our son back, Alexander. We  _ will _ . Did Lorenzo give any hints or reasons for taking Rafe, or where they might be going?”

“He said he’d be in touch soon,” Alec answered, and was suddenly struck by indecision about whether to tell Magnus about the reason or not. Lorenzo had said that he needed their sons to show his people something about Magnus, and Alec knew that his fiancé would feel immeasurably guilty for the rest of his immortal life is anything were to happen to Rafe. “He didn’t give a reason,” the Nephilim lied, guilt coiling tightly in his stomach at the deception.

“I’ll text Isabelle and ask if she and Simon would mind keeping Max for the night instead of dropping him home before dinner, and we can work out what we’re going to do,” Magnus said, before pulling his phone out of his pocket and typing quickly. Alec paced the living room, aching for word from Lorenzo but afraid of what the message may be. He wanted Rafe home and safe, wanted the four of them to be eating pizzas on the sofa and watching reruns of the Simpsons, wanted his family to be together- as they should be.

He glanced at Magnus who was typing a response to Izzy, and noticed the slight tremor in his hands. He pressed a gentle kiss to the warlock’s forehead.

“We’ll fix this, Magnus. We will.”

“We promised him,” Magnus whispered, glamoured eyes glistening with tears. “We took him in and we  _ promised _ that he was safe now- that we wouldn’t let anyone or anything hurt him.”

Alec’s ringtone blared and he raced to answer it, thinking it might be Lorenzo, but picked up nonetheless when he saw Jace’s caller ID pop up. He put it on speaker so he and Magnus would both be able to hear and talk to the blonde.

“Brother, what happened?” Jace asked, without formalities. “The bond’s all over the place.” 

Alec knew there would be no point trying to conceal the truth from his parabatai, who could feel that something terrible had happened.

“Lorenzo,” Magnus said, voice wobbling only slightly. “He’s taken Rafe.”

“Taken? Where did he take him?”

“If we knew that we’d have gotten him back by now!” Alec snapped. “We don’t know- Lorenzo just said he’d be in touch.”

“Me and Clary are coming over right now- have you told Izzy yet?”

“Not yet,” Alec said, before glancing to Magnus, who nodded in affirmation of his silent question. “We’ve asked her and Simon to look after Max tonight, but we’ll ring her and tell her later, when we have more news.”

“Ok. We’re a few minutes away. We’ll find him, brother.”

“Jace, I- thank you,” the Lightwood whispered, gratitude palpable, before hanging up. 

Magnus was clutching one of Rafe’s books tightly to his chest as his eyes clenched in concentration. Blue magic swirled around his hands, weaving between the pages of the book, and Alec waited with baited breath for the results of the tracking. Deep down, both men knew that Lorenzo would never be foolish enough not to block tracking over he and Rafe, but they felt the failed results like a physical blow to the stomach nonetheless.

A crimson shimmer on the kitchen counter drew Magnus and Alec over, and they reached it just as a piece of parchment appeared there. They rotated it so they could both see it clearly, and instinctively took one another’s hands and squeezed for grounding and support as they began to read.

_ Meet me at the docks immediately, and don’t be foolish enough to bring reinforcements.  _

_ No permanent physical damage has been inflicted on the boy as of yet, but it was emotional testing that taught me that he has a pretty scream- I hope to be hearing more of it in the near future. _

_ Yours faithfully, _

_ The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Lorenzo Rey _ .

A low growl escaped Magnus, and Alec glanced sideways to see the ferocity and danger radiating from eyes that had dropped their glamour in favour of luminous gold and green. 

“He hurt our son,” the warlock snarled. “And I will kill him for it.”

Alec’s own eyes glinted darkly as he responded, “I’ll hold him down while you do it.” 

The door burst open in that moment and Jace and Clary flew in, breathing heavily from exertion. Jace’s gaze caught the letter clutched tightly in his parabatai’s hand.

“What does it say?” he asked, voice gentle as he took in the violent looks in the couple’s eyes.

“We have to meet him at the docks, now,” Alec said, pulling on his leather combat boots as Magnus formed a Portal.

“We’ll come with you guys,” Clary said, walking over to them with Jace, only stopping when Magnus shook his head at her.

“I know you want to help, Biscuit, but it says that Alec and I have to go alone. As much I would normally try and sneak you in with us, we will not jeopardise our son’s safety.”

She nodded, “of course.”

Alec felt helplessness pulse through the bond, and he looked up to see his parabatai pacing incessantly as he ran his hands through his golden hair.

“We need you and Clary to stay here, brother, in case Lorenzo turns up or sends any more letters. Can you do that for me?” The Lightwood asked, knowing that like he and Rafe, the blonde worked best when he had a task that he could channel his restless energy into. Jace’s face turned serious as he nodded. Magnus and Alec said their brief goodbyes before stepping through the Portal and into the warehouse by the dock. 

Sure enough, Lorenzo was standing tall with his hair pulled back in a low black ponytail. Rafe was nowhere in sight, and Alec’s heart began to pound in his chest, so loudly that he feared Lorenzo would be able to hear it.

“Where is Rafe?” Magnus said, voice rough. Lorenzo smiled, thinly.

“Safe,” the warlock replied, cryptically. “But I knew that he would distract us from the matter at hand if he we were here. He is otherwise . . .  _ preoccupied _ .”

“What have you done to him?” Alec demanded.

“Nothing that will scar- at least not physically. Iit is amazing how quick the effects of an agony rune can take hold of a Shadowhunter, especially on a boy so young.”

Magnus shuddered, panic crawling through him like an infection at the memories from his time locked in Valentine’s body, and the very thought of his son having to experience that pain too. The Lightwood stepped forward menacingly, hands reaching over his shoulder to the quiver he hadn’t risked bringing.

“You will regret the moment you even thought of taking one of our sons,” Alec said, clenching his fists, and his voice was matter-of-fact- which only added to the venomous undertone.

Lorenzo shrugged. “We shall see about that, but for now I require something from Magnus. The warlocks of Brooklyn still seems undecided about my suitability for the position of High Warlock, and I know that you still hold influence over them. I am going to show them that you are too weak to be a leader. And I am going to use your son to prove it- wouldn’t that be  _ quaint!  _ The esteemed former High Warlock Bane, broken by seeing unbearable amounts of mental anguish forced upon his adopted Shadowhunter son. It certainly sounds like a spectacle unlike any other!”

“You don’t need to hurt him,” Magnus whispered, unglamoured eyes glowing softly. “I will tell the warlocks that I am not fit to lead them . . . and that you are more suited for the position. Please just return Rafe to us, I beg of you.”

“Magnus Bane  _ begging _ ! I admit that I never thought that this would be so easy, but I must decline your offer- it is one thing for you to tell the warlocks that you are weak, but it is so much more authentic to  _ show _ them.”

“Take me instead,” Alec said, calmly, and Magnus tensed beside him. “Return Rafe to us and you can take me in his place. Use the agony rune on me, do whatever you want.”

“I could always swap Rafe for the warlock boy if you would prefer,” Lorenzo smirked. “What’s his name? Mark? Mason?”

“Take  _ me! _ ” Alec shouted. “Leave Max and Rafe out of this!”

Magnus placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as he stepped forward.

“I can leave New York- nobody would doubt your ability if I wasn’t here for them to compare you to,” he said calmly, despite his cat-eyes blazing. 

“

Lorenzo splayed his hand to the side and a Portal appeared, Rafe stumbling through before collapsing heavily to the floor.

Magnus and Alec ran over with fear etched into their faces, Magnus conjuring light green healing magic into his palms as Alec rolled Rafe onto his back. Both men gasped as they took in the young Shadowhunter’s pale complexion and the fevered sweat that had broken out on his forehead. There were no cuts or bruises on his body aside from the thin red line from the knife earlier, but his eyes were closed as he mumbled something beneath his breath. Alec brushed a lock of dark brown hair off of Rafe’s closed eyes as Magnus pushed his magic into the boy, the thin cut on the Nephilim’s neck knitting itself back together almost instantly. 

Alec took his son’s hands in his, his eyes hardening in anger as he took in the stark black rune on the back of Rafe’s hand that he had prayed to Raziel he would never see on the skin of either of his sons.

The agony rune. 

Magnus caught sight of the rune and whipped round to face Lorenzo, eyes glinting dangerously, firing angry red magic in his direction. The High Warlock clicked his fingers and the air in front of him shimmered, the red magic evaporating uselessly as it collided with the shield. Alec gently scooped the eleven-year-old into his arms, as the warlocks behind him fought one another. 

The air felt charged,  _ electric _ even, as dark colours exploded and raged around them in quick, fiery bursts. Magnus moves like water, the magic rolling out of him like oxygen, fluid and graceful as he ducked and dived with ease. Lorenzo was standing stock-still, eyes narrowed in concentration as he struggled to keep up with the more experienced warlock. It was obvious from the higher quantity of magic firing towards the High Warlock that Magnus was working on the offensive, and the constant shields that Lorenzo was conjuring identified more defensive magic. 

Pride surged through Alec, tinged with the ever present fear of harm coming to his partner, as he witnessed the expertise and skill that Magnus wielded his magic with. He protectively cradled Rafe closer to him as Magnus kicked one leg and one arm out -magic released from both- the magic from his hand getting caught by Lorenzo’s shield as the unexpected shot from his foot wrapped tightly around the younger warlocks wrists, forming metal cuffs. 

Lorenzo struggled fiercely, indignant hisses slipping from his mouth as he fought to conjure spells but found himself unable to.

Magnus strode over to him in a hurricane of orange magic that swirled around him as it waited for his command.

“I am Asmodeus Bane’s  _ son _ , how  _ dare _ you think that you would be able to defeat me. Now here I am, with my fiancé and my sons safe and sound, and here  _ you _ are, defenceless and no longer having any leverage over us. It is quite the interesting turn of event, isn’t it?” He leaned so that his lips were a hairsbreadth from the younger warlock’s ear and whispered, “I am going to kill you for this. It will be slow and it will painful and you will deserve every single scream that is elicited from you. You messed with the wrong family.”

Lorenzo began shaking, almost imperceptibly, but Magnus noticed and smiled to himself. He turned back to face Alec, still holding an unconscious Rafe in his arms. 

“Go,” he told his partner, a Portal forming next to them. “I have some business to attend to.”

Alec shook his head, “Wait for me, Magnus. I’ll be right back.”

The warlock nodded, and Alec disappeared through the Portal with their son, only to return a minute later without Rafe but armed with a Seraph dagger.

“Clary’s calling Catarina to come and help heal Rafe. I couldn’t let you have all the fun,” the Nephilim grinned, and Magnus couldn’t help but grin back.

“I’m sorry,” Lorenzo begged, as he heard the unspoken next steps. “I’ll- I’ll leave, and you can be High Warlock and I won’t ever challenge you ever again. I  _ promise _ .”

Magnus rolled his eyes, and backhanded the other warlock across the cheek so his head snapped back with an audible crack.

“This was never about titles, Lorenzo- this is about my  _ family _ . The very family that you threatened and hurt.”

Alec swiped his leg out and his combat boot hit the bound warlock in the back of the knees and he fell to the floor heavily, kneecaps slamming painfully into the concrete floor.

Magnus and Alec crouched in front of Lorenzo, and Magnus clicked his fingers.

Glittering black magic appeared in small bullet sized shapes and wandered over the tanned -but steadily paling- skin. The slug-like creatures all stopped in unison, spread over Lorenzo’s exposed skin like insects, and suddenly the warlock was screaming and thrashing against the metal cuffs in an effort to free himself. A sadistic smile tugged the couple’s lips upward and they simply watched for a few moments, before Magnus clicked again and the leeches disappeared.

Lorenzo stayed kneeling, panting roughly through a throat that was hoarse from screaming. Where the leech-like creatures had been there was now deep holes through the man’s flesh, all the way down to the bone, and blood seeped from the holes like a crimson river.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Lorenzo mumbled, over and over, until Alec had had finally heard enough empty apologies. 

He grabbed the warlock’s wrists and pressed them into the ground, so the High Warlock’s palms were flat against the cold concrete floor.

He kept one hand on the cuffs to stop Lorenzo from pulling away, before taking out Seraph dagger from his thigh holster and twirling it lazily.

“You drew the agony rune on our son. A rune that is so painful it is said to have broken even Silent Brothers when it is used on them. You used that rune on an innocent eleven-year-old child, and all you have to say for yourself is that you’re sorry? You’re a liar, Lorenzo Rey, and a bad one at that,” he said slowly, twisted the dagger between his fingers like a baton. 

“What more do you want me to say!” Lorenzo burst, looking at Alec desperately. Perhaps he thought that the Nephilim would show more mercy on him than Magnus had.

“Nothing,” Alec snarled, before slamming the dagger through the centre of the warlock’s hand, though the skin and the blood and the bone and all the way to the concrete below.

A raw, animalistic sound was ripped from the warlock as the pain tore through his body like molten lava, burning and boiling and unbearable.

“ _ That _ is for my son,” Alec snarled, before pulling the dagger out of Lorenzo’s right hand and then plunging it through the left. A scream pierced the air, high and agonised, but Alec didn’t falter. “And  _ that _ is for Magnus and I.”

He left the dagger in Lorenzo’s hand and rose to his feet, pulling out his phone and typing a quick text.

“Would you mind making a Portal?” the Lightwood asked, and Magnus complied.

Inquisitor Herondale walked through with a group of Shadowhunters surrounding her for protection.

“This warlock broke the accords, Madam Inquisitor. I request that he is sent to Idris for imprisonment.”

She nodded tightly, and ordered her guards to obey. 

Lorenzo was tugged across the concrete by his bound wrists, and turned just before he was dragged through the Portal to snarl, “Your family will pay for this,  _ Bane _ . I’ll make sure of it.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes, “Good luck doing that from Idris. I expect you’ll be there a rather long time for harming one of the Nephilim’s own.”

And then the Portal popped out of existence behind the Inquisitor who had left in silent thought, and the couple hastily returned to their home.

“Rafe!” Magnus exclaimed in relief at the sight of his son sitting up on the sofa- albeit rather blearily.

“Magnus, Alec,” Rafe breathed, the words carried on a sigh. “You saved me.”

Alec ruffled the boy’s dark hair. “Seems like you did most of the saving yourself, buddy- you got yourself through the Portal so we could get you back here. We’re so proud of you.”

The young Shadowhunter smiled tiredly, pain still lingering in his eyes as it radiated from the agony rune on the back of his hand. “Knocked out two guards so I could get through the Portal,” he said, shyly.

“Attaboy!” Jace congratulated. “You learnt from the best,” the blonde continued, flexing his biceps and grinning.

Rafe swiped at his uncle’s arm playfully. “Yeah, I learnt from  _ Alec _ ,” he smirked. 

Jace threw his arms up in the air dramatically as he groaned, “You wound me, Rafe, truly.”

“Catarina healed him but had to leave for another patient. She said she’ll stop by tomorrow to make sure everything’s healing as it should be,” Izzy informed them, and Magnus nodded.

The boy looked around suddenly, as if he’d just realised something, before facing Magnus and Alec with wide, fearful eyes.

“Where’s Max? Is he ok? Did Lorenzo hurt him?” he rushed.

“Max is fine, Rafe,” Magnus soothed. “Izzy and Simon are looking after him, but I’ll get them to come over.”

Alec fired a text off to his sister as Magnus formed a Portal, and the three of them walked into the living room in hurry.

Rafe stood up from the sofa on shaky legs and ran over to his younger brother. “Max,” he mumbled as he pulled the blue warlock child into his arms. 

“What’s wrong?” Max asked, as he pulled back to look at his brother carefully. 

Rafe glanced to Magnus and Alec, who shrugged at the unspoken question. If Rafe decided that he wanted Max to know, that would be his decision, but he didn’t have to.

“Something happened earlier, that’s all. But it’s all sorted now,” the Shadowhunter shrugged, and the older couple vowed to make sure that Rafe didn’t repress his emotions about this situation as Nephilim were prone to do. Max didn’t press any further, and instead pulled Rafe into their room, rambling about being able to put on an inside firework display with his magic.

“Don’t set anything on fire, Max!” Magnus shouted as they ran off together, a fond smile tugging at his lips. 

The remaining adults all fell onto the various seating scattered around the room with a heavy sigh.

Izzy rested her chin in her hand as she leaned forward to face Alec. 

“Now do you want to explain what the Hell was going on today?” she ordered, and her brother filled her in on the whole ordeal, not leaving out any details.

“Where’s Lorenzo now?” Simon asked before Alec reached the end of the recounting, fangs involuntary elongating as anger raged inside him at the injustice.

“He’s in Idris awaiting trial,” Magnus replied. “I expect he’ll be imprisoned for quite some time for harming a Nephilim child.”

“Damn right,” Jace snarled. “I’ll ring my grandmother later and make sure of it myself.”

“I’m just worried that Rafe won’t be feel safe anymore. We promised that we’d keep him safe when we took him in,” Alec worried aloud, and Magnus squeezed his hand in reassurance.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” the warlock responded, pressing a gentle kiss to the Nephilim’s knuckles. When Alec looked more at ease, he continued. “Now, what do you that I conjure us all some pizzas? It’s been an awfully long day.”

His suggestion was met by a chorus of ‘hell yes’ and head nods, so he waved a hand and steaming pizza boxes suddenly lined the coffee table.

Alec called Max and Rafe to the kitchen, plating up some slices for them as they wrestled over who would get to sit in the armchair. The problem was resolved when Rafe sat down and pulled Max onto his lap, both of them tucking into their pizza happily. The eight of them sat there talking well into the night, and Magnus and Alec took solace in the fact that they would be able to take on anything with such a loving and determined family surrounding them. 

 

At some point, reruns of the Simpsons were put on, and the whole family ended up watching and laughing and loving together- as they should be.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed and i’ll be back soon with an extraaaaaa long fanfic!!


End file.
